


#6 - let's make love

by hedahearteyes



Series: Lexa's Little List of Fantasies [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, also there is country music, and fluff all throughout, and lexa finally catches on, i nearly lost track of what i should have been writing, i tried to make it sexy, lexa does a little striptease?, oh and there is domesticity and i am such a slut for domestic clexa, they make sweet sweet love, which is smut, which this kinda is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahearteyes/pseuds/hedahearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds a list of things Lexa wants her to do to her and naturally, Clarke has no problem in working on what she calls Lexa's Little List of Fantasies.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Clarke doesn't even like country music and as far as she knew, neither did Lexa. But it is somehow part of her list and Clarke won't back away from a challenge. In the end, neither can say they complain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#6 - let's make love

**Author's Note:**

> CAN WE TALK ABOUT THE EPISODE OMG. COME TALK TO ME ABOUT THE EPISODE!
> 
> Ahem, anyway. Here's part 4 and subsequently number 6 on Lexa's list. (Keep an eye on my tumblr, where I will be revealing 2 of the remaining 4 items - gotta keep some surprises.) I began writing this, high-key into it and then it turned into domestic Clexa bliss and I nearly forgot all about the smut. But y'all ain't here for domesticity or stories, you're here for the sexy-times. So without further ado; proceed!

For nearly two weeks, ever since Clarke fucked Lexa in the bathroom at Sky High, Lexa has been acting different. It’s not like she’s distant, not at all, but she seems suspicious and usually Clarke doesn’t notice, but it becomes highly apparent whenever Lexa is working on her laptop and she always turns the screen just so, in a way that makes it impossible for Clarke to peek. Clarke thinks she’s onto her, but she doesn’t just want to straight up tell Lexa that she knows about the list. That wouldn’t be exciting at all. Plus, she has wanted Lexa to catch on from the beginning, so she’s sticking with her initial plan of just checking off items on the list until Lexa is the one to bring it up.

Which brings Clarke to number 6 on the list, the one Lexa should be able to easily recognize as coming from her list and admittedly the most ridiculous one. Actually, she is not quite sure if she can make it work and why it’s even on there. 

(She really hopes Lexa catches on so they can discuss it; Clarke wants some background information here.) 

But nevertheless, it’s on Lexa’s list and she promised herself that she would complete all eight items. So just after cleaning up the dishes from the meal Lexa cooked for them, Clarke makes her way into the living room where Lexa is on the couch reading a book. 

Clarke moves around the room lighting some candles before turning off the light that illuminated most of their living room. Lexa looks up at Clarke with an amused smirk.

“Candles huh?”

“Yeah, I’m in the mood for them.” Her only reply is a nod before she returns back to her book and this is exactly the kind of different behaviour Clarke was talking about. Usually she would initiate some playful flirting, but now it’s almost as if she’s waiting for Clarke’s next move. As if she is waiting for Clarke to seduce her again. 

Clarke just shrugs it off as she retrieves her iPod from their bedroom. She has loaded a certain playlist on it and hopes Lexa will recognize it sooner rather than later. 

“Do you mind if I put on some music?” She asks, considerate of the fact that Lexa is reading a book.

“Not at all.” So Clarke turns on the playlist, the smooth sound of obvious country music filling their home. Lexa instantly looks up and Clarke thinks Lexa can’t possibly recognize the playlist from the first chord. But the look she receives isn’t a knowing one; it’s more curious and a little confused. 

“Country?” She asks casually, genuinely surprised. 

Clarke simply shrugs. “I have recently discovered it.” Lexa regards her for a moment longer than necessary and Clarke levels her stare, but then Lexa shrugs as well and returns to her book. Clarke decides to get a glass of wine as she waits for Lexa to catch up. It shouldn’t be too difficult; surely Lexa must have listened to it before she put it on the list.  
Once in the kitchen Clarke reaches for a bottle of red wine and calls out to Lexa before grabbing the glasses.

“Wine?”

“Yes please.”

She grabs two. Glasses and wine in hand she makes her way back to the living room where she hands Lexa the empty glass. The brunette simply holds it out for Clarke to fill as she continues reading her book. When Clarke stops pouring Lexa sets the glass down on the small table right beside the couch and accepts the other glass from Clarke who pours in that one as well. When it’s half full, she takes the glass from Lexa, sets the bottle down on the coffee table and sits down next to her girlfriend. 

For a moment she revels in the domesticity of it all, the simple ease with which they work together. She looks over at Lexa, engrossed in her book and she thinks she could marry her. Spend the rest of her life like this. 

The thought warms her insides and ignites a spark of arousal. Maybe she can make this fantasy work; after all, all she ever really needs is Lexa. 

The first song comes and goes, as do the second and the third, without any acknowledgement from Lexa. She doesn’t even seem to hear the music, but Clarke has been listening to the songs and she’s cringing because they’re so bad. She begins thinking maybe this whole list wasn’t a serious thing, it can’t be when this god awful playlist is a part of it. 

But then the fourth song hits the chorus – and Clarke actually liked this song when she skimmed through the playlist the first time – and Lexa tilts her head to the side and sits up a little straighter. It’s small and anyone else wouldn’t have noticed, but Clarke has been with Lexa for almost four years, she notices these things. 

However, other than the small change in her posture, Lexa doesn’t further acknowledge the playlist and Clarke is growing impatient. She decides to turn up the sound when the fifth song comes on, but quickly zones out the music as well as she grabs her phone to text Raven and Octavia. 

After a few minutes of neither responding to the songs, Clarke notices that Lexa has begun to tap her foot the beat of the music and when she listens to the song, she smiles to herself. It’s the second song she liked off of the playlist and chancing a look at Lexa, she sees the brunette mouthing the words to the song. It’s the first piece of actual acknowledgement and Clarke turns the volume up even more. 

When the next song comes on – the ninth one, Clarke checked the playlist on her phone – Lexa shuts her book and looks up at Clarke. Impassionate, Clarke stares back. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks.

“Listening to music, talking to O and Raven.” Clarke holds up her phone as proof. 

“You don’t even like country music, Clarke.”

“I do.” 

Lexa just looks at her for a while before sighing and putting her book away. “I know what you’re doing, Clarke.”

“What am I doing, Lexa?”

“This playlist sucks. I don’t even know half of these songs; I just put it on the list because I liked a few of them and planned on compiling my own playlist some other time.” Clarke’s eyes go wide and Lexa can’t help her smirk. 

“So you know?”

“I had my suspicions, but you playing this god awful playlist sure confirmed them.” Clarke returns Lexa’s smirk and places her wineglass back on the coffee table before climbing into Lexa’s lap, straddling her on the couch. Lexa immediately wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist as Clarke plants her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. 

“I am so glad you don’t actually like this playlist, Lex. It really is awful.” They laugh together before Clarke leans in to kiss Lexa as the song changes. When they recognize it, their kiss grows passionate and they break apart panting, grinning against each other’s lips.

“I do actually like this song.”

Lexa laughs softly. “Me too.” 

Their lips lock again as Lexa moves her hands beneath Clarke’s shirt and slowly inches them up, grazing her sides and pausing as her thumbs reach the underside of her bra. She pushes the digits beneath the material and draws gentle circles against Clarke’s flesh. 

Clarke whimpers a moment later and Lexa takes this as a sign to continue, so she removes her hands from Clarke’s body and takes hold of the hem of Clarke’s shirt and pulls it up and over her head. Their lips are forced to part just as the song ends and they stare at each other for a moment, passion and desire and love swirling in their eyes. 

“What gave it away?” Clarke asks softly, almost afraid to break the spell they’ve found themselves in.

“Your comment in the bathroom in Sky High. It made me think, but really, I didn’t actually know until tonight.”

“Until this god awful playlist.”

“Exactly.” 

“I’m so glad you know, though, because I have so many questions.” This makes Lexa actually laugh and she sits back a little to get comfortable so she can answer any and all questions Clarke may have. But Clarke’s body follows hers and she shifts, bringing them even closer than before. Their chests press together as Clarke leans in to kiss Lexa again, and Lexa doesn’t object. 

When the heat fades from their kiss and it becomes languid and lazy, Lexa reaches for the button on Clarke’s jeans, but Clarke stops her before she can even undo it. With her hand over Lexa’s she breaks away from the kiss, eyes still closed as she shakes her head. 

“No, no, no, this is about you.”

“Clarke–” she begins to object, but Clarke cuts her off.

“Later, Lexa.” She crashes their lips back together to shut off any more protests and they only part when it’s Lexa’s t-shirt coming off. Clarke leans back in before the shirt even hits the floor, but instead of her lips, she goes for Lexa’s earlobe, momentarily sucking on the soft skin. 

“What you can do, however, is carry me to the bedroom.” She husks in Lexa’s ear and Clarke can feel her gasp. 

“I’m pretty sure the whole point was to fuck me to this playlist.” 

Clarke leans back with a smirk, “I’m pretty sure your little list said ‘make love.’” Lexa simply rolls her eyes in response and Clarke places a simple kiss on her lips. “Besides, this playlist isn’t really doing it for me.” 

Lexa hums, “You’re doing it for me.” 

“Excellent. So carry me to the bedroom and I’ll make love to you.”

Lexa instantly tightens her hold on Clarke’s back and stands from the couch, Clarke’s legs wrapping around her waist. She manoeuvres them to bedroom as Clarke sucks on her neck, her tongue darting out to soothe the spot seconds later. It makes Lexa moan with the thought of what that tongue can do – and has done – to her and Clarke feels that moan against her lips, eliciting a content sigh. 

Finally in the bedroom, Lexa blindly turns on the light with one hand, then lays Clarke down on the bed, hovering only long enough to quickly kiss her lips. Clarke instinctively follows her, but Lexa has pulled away completely and is already removing her jeans. Clarke leans on her elbows, excited to watch Lexa undress and Lexa knows this, so she takes her sweet time pushing her jeans down her legs and stepping out of them. 

Her head tilts to the side as she looks at Clarke – her eyes dark, lips parted and chest heaving with deep breaths – and she smiles as she reaches behind her back to undo the clasp of her lace bra. Clarke gasps out loud once it comes undone and Lexa is sensually sliding the straps down her arms.

Clarke has had enough, she can feel the heat in her stomach and the wetness between her legs is undeniable. And besides, this was all her plan to for once completely seduce and spoil Lexa. So she moves to sit up, but Lexa notices before Clarke has barely moved a muscle. 

“Stay.” She nearly growls and Clarke suppresses the moan that elicits from her, she can’t help the shudder going through her body though. But this was still her plan and Lexa has somehow taken complete control. Clarke opens her mouth to protest, however Lexa is faster and she has one knee between Clarke’s legs as she leans on the bed, hands on Clarke’s jeans and moving toward the button. Their eyes meet and Lexa’s look tells Clarke to just let her, so she relaxes back into the mattress, still leaning on her elbows to hold her up, and lets Lexa slide her jeans from her legs. Lexa makes sure to touch every inch of skin she comes across on the way down and Clarke is entranced watching her. 

Once the jeans have hit the floor, Lexa is back hovering over her and for a moment Clarke thinks she’s going to kiss her. Lexa’s hands are on the mattress on either side of her arms, holding her up, and their faces are so close; Clarke staring up as Lexa stares down at her. Time freezes for a single second, but then Clarke feels her bra coming loose and she realizes she hadn’t even noticed Lexa moving. 

A hand on her shoulder is pushing her back against the mattress and then Lexa slides the straps off her arms as sensually as she’d done her own. And for a moment Clarke lets her; lets her have the upper hand, lets her undress them. She revels in the feeling of Lexa’s hands on her skin, in the way she pulls the bra from her body and flings it across the room, not caring where it might land. She shivers as Lexa slides her palms from her shoulders, down over her breasts, not even lingering as she moves further until she reaches the material of Clarke’s panties. 

Her thumbs play with the hem with for a moment as she bites her bottom lip between her teeth and Clarke unconsciously mirrors the action. But then the moment passes and Lexa pushes the panties down Clarke’s legs and finally she is bare before her. 

She stands in front of the bed again, momentarily watching Clarke watching her, and then she rakes her eyes over Clarke’s body as if she is seeing it for the very first time. Clarke lies there proudly, comfortable and confident under her gaze, knowing that Lexa loves everything about her. 

Then Lexa removes her own panties and after kicking them away, she wastes no time in making her way to the bed. Immediately she’s on top of Clarke, both her legs in between Clarke’s, chests pressed together, her hands in Clarke’s hair as she leans on her forearms on the mattress. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa’s back, one hand settling on her lower back, pushing their bodies even closer and the other tangling in brown curls, finally bringing their lips together again. 

Clarke licks Lexa’s lips and then their tongues meet, making them moan at the same time. They kiss languidly for a while, but then Clarke suddenly flips them, straddling Lexa, holding her hands against the mattress. Lexa looks up at her surprised and Clarke just smirks. 

“You’ve had your fun.” She kisses Lexa once on the lips, then starts trailing slow, wet kisses along her jaw line, down her neck, over her neck and then further down to her heaving chest. Clarke smiles against her skin as she kisses the side of Lexa’s left breast and her right hand starts inching down. She takes Lexa’s nipple in her mouth as her hand pinches the other and Lexa bucks her hips up in response. 

This prompts Clarke to move her hand again, caressing the taut abs at her abdomen as her mouth moves to the now abandoned nipple. She doesn’t waste time, slightly repositioning herself to allow her hand to move between them, through soft curls and then finally Lexa’s wet lips. Lexa moans as Clarke cups her wet center, the base of her palm pressing against her clit. 

Clarke slides her fingers through the wetness, coating them and then without preamble pushes two inside Lexa. Her back arches off the bed and her moan is so loud, Clarke can’t help moaning herself as she continues to lap at Lexa’s breast.

The angle isn’t perfect and Clarke’s wrist is beginning to hurt, but she’s using her hips to add extra force to her thrusts and Lexa’s increasingly louder moans and the way she’s writhing underneath Clarke make it worth it. That god awful playlist still plays in the background, but neither of them hears it over their combined moans. 

Clarke is now kissing Lexa’s neck, alternating between wet licks of her tongue, but her thrusts are getting somewhat sloppy as the ache in her wrist becomes too much and her other arm is tiring from holding her up. Lexa notices the light quiver since Clarke is still holding her hand beside her head, fingers entwined and she moves her free hand from Clarke’s now scratched back, slowly lowering it down Clarke’s right arm where she can feel the muscles rippling from its continuous thrusting motion. 

“Clarke,” she moans. 

“Yes?” She pants in Lexa’s ear and Lexa moans again, hips bucking as Clarke’s fingers hit just the spot inside her. 

“Clarke, I wan–” 

Clarke leans back; looking at Lexa’s closed eyes and parted lips. She kisses her chin, then nudges it with her nose and Lexa opens her eyes to look at her. 

“What do you want, Lexa?” 

Lexa has to swallow at the husk in Clarke’s voice, but then she takes hold of Clarke’s wrist and stops the fingers still moving inside her. Clarke looks confused for a moment, but then Lexa starts rubbing small circles with her thumb and Clarke mirrors the motion against Lexa’s clit. 

“I want to feel you.” 

Clarke simply nods her agreement and slowly pulls her fingers from Lexa. They move together as Clarke repositions herself, her legs moving from around Lexa’s hips to in between her legs. Lexa immediately spreads her legs, the backs of her knees hitting the mattress. Clarke moves with her, forearms now resting besides Lexa’s head, hands in her hair; much like Lexa held her moments ago. Lexa’s hands find Clarke’s back, feeling the scratch marks she’s already left there. As they travel down, their mouths find each other again in a slow, passionate kiss.

Lexa’s hands move just as slow until they reach the cheeks of Clarke’s ass and she pulls Clarke closer, their wet centers touching and they moan together. Clarke starts a slow, circular pattern; making sure every part of her touches every part of Lexa. The bedroom is quiet, but for the soft sighs escaping their still kissing lips and the slick sounds of their love. 

Lexa meets Clarke’s every thrust with her own hips and the friction, coupled with their earlier actions, quickly becomes too much and not enough. Clarke’s thrusts grow fast and frantic and Lexa moans Clarke’s name into her mouth as she grips her hips; she needs Clarke to slow down just a little, because she’s not quite there yet. Clarke almost whines.

“Lex–” Her protest is cut off by a moan and the way it makes her name sound, makes Lexa moan in return. She tries to open her eyes and reply, but she’s short on breath, moaning and panting.

“I know, baby, I just,” Clarke tugs her hair just right at that moment and she gasps, “not yet.” She finishes. She can hear Clarke take a deep breath as she tries to slow herself and all her movement ceases for a moment. But then she starts sucking Lexa’s earlobe, just as her hips thrust forward and her clit brushes over Lexa’s. 

Lexa moans louder than before and Clarke settles again on her slow, circular pattern, simultaneously alternating between licking the spot where Lexa’s ear meets her neck and nipping her earlobe. It has turned Lexa into a whimpering mess in the past and it does its job now as Lexa moves her hands all over Clarke’s bare body in an attempt to hold on to something. It’s a tell-tale sign of Lexa’s impending orgasm, so Clarke keeps her thrusts steady, even as Lexa’s calves wrap around her own. 

And just like that, after one, two, three more languid thrusts, Lexa moans her release. A wave of arousal shoots through Clarke as she hears the sound, another as she pulls back to look at Lexa’s face. Her head thrown back, eyes shut tight but lips parted. And just like that, with one more thrust, Clarke comes too. She falls back against Lexa, her face buried in her neck again as they continue their rocking motion in an effort to prolong their pleasure. 

It’s a few minutes of staying in that position, their hips now still, before they have caught their breaths and Clarke pulls again. 

“You,” she places a kiss on Lexa’s swollen lips, “are beautiful when you come. Have I ever told you that?”

Lexa smiles as she tangles her hand in blond hair and pulls Clarke down to whisper against her lips:

“Every time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got curious about the playlist? Head on over to my tumblr, [hedahearteyess](http://hedahearteyess.tumblr.com), where I will post the link to it. And once again thanks for reading and until next time!


End file.
